silencio color malva
by madeling
Summary: de haber sido una persona normal hubiese corrido, o al menos, hubiese gritado pero ahora que estaba frente a mis ojos no pude hacer ningua de esas cosas, el ser perfecto frente a mi, aterrador o no era mi salvador y yo debia darle las gracias
1. 1 mi nueva y feliz vida

**Silencio color malva**

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella**

.- ¿segura que deseas irte? – pregunto por milésima vez y como yo sabía que Ángela no me estaba mirando rodé los ojos de pura frustración, verdaderamente, estaba cansada de esa pregunta

.- completamente – conteste solo sintiéndome un poco culpable por mentirle, muy poco.

No amaba el _nuevo mundo_, para mí no era exactamente _nuevo _pero era el destino al donde debía dirigirme si quería cumplir con mis obligaciones, vi el rostro de Ángela que buscaba la manera de vestirme mientras ocultaba su evidente tristeza y esta vez, sí me sentí culpable

.- yo también te extrañare – musite para hacerla sentir mejor, no era correcto hacer sufrir a los demás solo porque yo era desdichada y justo como pensaba, Ángela sonrió completamente complacida con una chispa de alegría en sus ojos negros ¡qué fácil era hacerla feliz!

Ella continuo su labor en silencio acomodando lo pliegues de mi vestido y ordenando cuidadosamente lo lazos que le adornaban, era un traje demasiado elaborado para mi gusto, uno de esos vestidos que se hacen notar, así que no lo usaba con frecuencia, era demasiado grande, demasiado vistoso, demasiado voluminoso, demasiado llamativo… demasiado de todo. Pero el color… el color era exactamente la razón por la que usaba ese vestido, de hecho era el único de entre mis ropas que tenía esa curiosa tonalidad, no era para llamar miradas, era un símbolo de despedida y mi tristeza silenciosa. Si, efectivamente el color malva era exactamente el único de todos los colores que me complacía aquel día.

.- los nobles del nuevo mundo se serán bendecidos al mirarla señorita Isabela – comento Ángela mientras colocaba con cuidado los zapatos en su sitio y me dirigía una sonrisa

No conteste, porque no opinaba igual que ella y estaba decidida a no hacerle pasar ningún mal rato en mi despedida. Tendría que ir al nuevo mundo… a estados unidos, gracias a la decisión por demás precipitada de mi madre de visitar una de nuestros aposentos allá. Se suponía que nuestras visitas molestas y afortunadamente cortas se resumían a eso: visitas, pero por alguna extraña y terrible fuerza del destino mi madre había decidido mudarse allí para hacerla nuestra casa principal y a mí llevándome con ella.

Estados unidos no me gustaba, por lo menos no la parte de él que conocía, ni siquiera yo podría explicar porque, pero visitar la casa de mis antiguos tíos no me llenaba de emoción en lo absoluto, probablemente nunca lo haría. Ángela me despertó de mi ensoñación cuando se levantó algo brusca para alzar mis maletas y caminar hacia la puerta de lo que ya no sería mi habitación. Mire las paredes y repisas vacías con desconsuelo, y caminando como si me dirigiese a una horca, la seguí tan despacio como me permitieron mis pies.

No importaba cuento tardáramos en llegar al carruaje, el tiempo se me hacía demasiado corto, amaba mi cuidad, sus flores en primavera, sus colores de día, sus calles de noche con los pocos autos en las carreteras color gris… si extrañaría todo ello, pero más que nada, extrañaría el sol. Sabía que había lugares más soleados que mi hogar en estados unidos, pero nunca los había visto, la casa antigua de mis fallecidos tíos estaba en medio de un lugar lleno de niebla fría, calles oscuras y bosques altos, un lugar ideal para asustar a los niños pero no para vivir y formar una familia y ser feliz

.- ¿Isabella? ¡Isabella! ¿¡En qué mundo estas niña! ¡Despierta! - la mano de mi madre me tomo el brazo con fuerza antes de arrastrarme dentro del carruaje, yo prefería lo autos, pero mi madre alega odiar esas cosas, y yo no imaginaba el porqué de su empecinamiento.

Nunca admitiría que mi madre había tenido que usar la fuerza bruta para hacerme meter a pulso en el carruaje, aunque mi mente ya estaba resignada a lo inevitable, mi cuerpo al parecer todavía se resistía. Durante el la mayor parte del tedioso viaje que emprendíamos mi madre y yo estuve mirando por la ventaba apretando los pliegues de mi vestido con ansiedad y siendo regañada en algunas ocasiones por hacer alguna expresión inapropiada.

No hablamos, porque mi madre y yo nunca lo hacíamos a menos que fuese necesario, me sentía culpable por eso también, porque una hija debe querer a su madre pero el cariño que tenía por Victoria estaba íntimamente limitado al mero respeto, había sido la culpabilidad de ese hecho el que me había traído hasta ese momento, me había hecho abordar el barco y me hacia dirigirme al mi infierno personal, estados unidos tenía algo que me hacía sentir incomoda y fuera de lugar, además de las lluvias y la ausencia de sol que tenia la mayoría del tiempo. Ya no podría simplemente encerrarme en la mansión esperando a que terminasen los días de visita como siempre. Ahora tendría que _salir._

.- madre… - comencé dubitativamente, ya teníamos algunos días viajando y dentro de tres días más llegaríamos, pero yo no podía soportar más la incertidumbre, ella me miro con atención sorprendida de que me dirigiese a ella más que interesada en lo que estaba a punto de decirle – perdóname… pero me gustaría saber que tiene de especial estados unidos para vivir allí, después de tantos años en Londres y…

.- voy a casarme Isabella – me informo con naturalidad y un brillo en los ojos – su nombre es James Cooper – dicho esto se retiro, sin nada más para agregar

Respire profundamente algo aturdida por el shock… ella iba a casarse ¡eso era! Toda la precipitación, los gritos y su emoción por fin tuvieron sentido, estaba emocionada porque deseaba casarse con un hombre al que había conocido en estados unidos y deseaba vivir con el

Solo había un pequeño problema… ¿Qué ocurriría _conmigo_?

Sabía que mi padre se había llamado Charlie Swan y que cuando era muy pequeña, demasiado para recordarlo, había muerto por culpa de una terrible enfermedad, mi madre me había cuidado sola desde entonces, mi padre había dejado una fortuna suficientemente grande para mantenernos a ambas pero desconocía_ cuánto_ dinero era en realidad, mi madre alegaba que era suficiente y yo discutía contra eso.

Pero ahora la nueva noticia me había dejado con mucho mas que pensar para el resto de los días que faltaban para llegar. Para empezar ¿cuando había conocido a ese hombre? ¿Y porque yo no lo conocía? No le di muchas vueltas al hecho de haber sido al ultima en enterarme, siempre había sido así y estaba acostumbrada al mutismo de mi madre que consideraba que hablar de sí misma era una falta de respeto y sofisticación digna de castigo

.- espero que al menos te presentes a las fiestas de gala de tu nuevo hogar Isabella, considero que no desistirás de ponerte en encierro domiciliario tu misma ¿no es así? – comentó mientras retocaba su maquillaje en el espejo de nuestra última parada antes de llegar, su rostro blanco de porcelana se torció y por un segundo creí ver una sonrisa disimulada.

.- hare lo que pueda – susurre, no completamente segura de poder cambiar mi vieja costumbre de encerrarme, durante las visitas mi madre solía decir que había llegado sola, porque yo no me presentaba en lo mas mínimo, pero ahora que se casaba y que debíamos vivir allí permanentemente su reputación estaría comprometida si su única hija no se presentaba a los bailes con ella. No me gustaba pensar que esa era la única razón de su pregunta, pero una voz pequeña al fondo de mi conciencia me susurro que no me equivocaba.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana y una vez más demasiado pronto para mi gusto llegamos a mi nueva tortura… la casa nueva.

Vieja, escalofriante, anticuada y desvaía todo eso encajaba bien con la descripción de las paredes viejas de color blanco y los muebles de madera cubiertos de polvo, me alegro que mi madre no notase mi rostro evidentemente lleno de ironía cuando la describió con la única palabra que jamás le pondría "perfecta"

Subí las escaleras cansada y agarrotada con la única esperanza de tirarme sobre la cama y dormir tan profundamente que todo aquello pareciese solo un mal sueño, deseaba despertar en la casa londinense que había dejado atrás, el frio de Minnesota no era demasiado molesto, aunque si era más frio que mi ciudad anterior pero trate de no pensar en eso mientras me arrojaba completamente sin elegancia sobre mi cama, no deseaba saber nada.

.- Isabella… puedes dormir pero hoy hay una presentación en la sociedad por nuestra llegada, será al anocheces así que vístete para la ocasión – eso fue un aviso, en definitiva le preocupaba lo que esas personas pensaran de ella, lo que me deprimió mas porque solo significaba que estaríamos allí por largo tiempo

Pase todo el día en el maravilloso aletargamiento del sueño, soñé que volvía a casa, que caminaba con Ángela por entre las flores y miraba por la ventaba, que contaba los autos que pasaban bajo el balcón de noche y en la luz titilante de la farola que alumbraba mi calle, pero tarde o temprano, siempre se debe despertar.

.- buenas tardes señorita – anuncio una joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros entrando en la habitación mientras me desperezaba – mi nombre es Jesica, vengo a ayudarle a enlistarse para la celebración de esta noche – en sus manos llevaba una bandeja repleta de comida humeante y caliente, y en ese momento recordé lo muy hambrienta que estaba, comí con gusto animada con los recuerdos de mi sueño

.- muchas gracias Jesica – esperaba la típica reacción de Ángela, que se alegraba con la mas mínima muestra de aprecio pero Jesica solo asintió pensativa controlando su expresión en una máscara de póquer

Me miro unos segundos, y se marcho mientras comía rápidamente para volver con una enorme caja en sus manos que coloco a mi lado con cuidado, me miraba comer con una expresión sorprendida pero tarde a temprano se acostumbraría que solo uso los modales de la mesa cuando me encuentro en reuniones y no en mi habitación cuando estoy prácticamente sola, cuando termine de comer y le hube lavado Jesica señalo la caja que había colocado en mi cama con expresión ansiosa

.- ¿qué es? – pregunte tomando la tapa para descubrirlo por mi cuenta

Era un vestido, sesillo y delicado, corto hasta mas debajo de las rosillas y con zapatillas a juego, no tenia demasiados detalles y no era nada especial pero para mí resulto incluso más perfecto que ningún otra vestido, después de todo, era color malva y ese era el color que había decidido usar de ahora en adelante

.- la señora le mando a decir que es del color que eligió y que desea que lo use esta noche en la cena de presentación – menciono con cierto recelo

Cuando se lo dije realmente solo lo hacía por verla feliz pero escrutando la mirada raramente envidiosa de Jesica me descubrí verdaderamente extrañando a Ángela

Mire el vestido con simpatía, el color malva era ahora mi chiste privado después de todo era el único lugar que verdaderamente reflejaba mis sentimientos por mi nuevo hogar, esos sentimientos que no podría expresar en voz alta, una diminuta sonrisa le pedí a Jesica que me ayudara a vestirme, lo hizo en silencio mientras yo ignoraba la molesta sensación de incomodidad que anidaba en mi estomago como ocurría cada vez que visitaba ese lugar desde la muerte de mis tíos hacia ya casi tres años

Eran la única familia que conocía además de mi madre, un pareja jubilada que no podía tener hijos y vivía con muchas exigencias, cualquiera diría que eran infelices pero, no lo eran, estaban profundamente enamorados de la vida y de ellos y la disfrutaban al máximo, la diversión termino cinco meses antes de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis todo por culpa de un simple y casi predecible accidente

Eran fanáticos de un juego extremadamente peligroso, saltaban desde grandes alturas con paracaídas caseros hasta el mar, un día, no aterrizaron en el mar y los médicos no pudieron hacer nada, dejando todo lo que tenían en nuestras manos los bienes para mi madre y los recuerdos para mi, cada una tomando lo que era para ella más preciado, mientras ella no entendía el aprecio que yo sentía por mis tíos, yo no entendía como esa casa del los espanto era preciada para ella; durante mis visitas mi salidas se resumían a mi ida al cementerio local y el regreso, pero ahora que vivíamos semipermanentemente en este pequeño y frio pueblo de Minnesota yo ya no tenía un fecha tope de la cual sujetarme para soportar

Ya vestida y peinada con ayuda de Jesica me senté frente al espejo para maquillarme, no muy animada por la labor, mi piel era pálida, demasiado para mi gusto particular, y mis ojos y cabello eran de un marrón chocolate poco interesante, no era fea, pero tampoco agraciada y pensaba en mi como una estilo de chica papel tapiz, podrías pasar frente a ella sin notarla pero si te detenías por mera casualidad a mirar no era un insulto ni un halago a los ojos.

Casi a rastras camine y baje las escaleras de una en una, compuse mi cara en una expresión de cortesía para que las personas de abajo no notaran mi incomodidad y mire hacia abajo primero solo para comprobar

Cerca de la mesa se encontramos unos cinco o seis hombres flanqueados por mujeres en orden desigual, mas hacia la sala se concentraban otras quince personas más charlando entre ellos, y no pude notarlo bien pero algunos ojos brillaron expectantes mientras bajaba con cuidado las escaleras, trague disimuladamente, me esperaban.

.- Isabella, llegas tarde – mi madre ocupo todo el panorama de mi visión mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente – te presentare ante nuestros vecinos así que haz el favor de comportarte adecuadamente Isabella

Si alguna vez tuviese que enumerar las frases que mas escuchaba de mi madre probablemente una de las primeras seria "compórtate adecuadamente Isabella" podía incluso adivinar que la diría por la mueca de que formaba su rostro blanquecino rodeado de risos rojos. Victoria no espero mi respuesta para tomarme del codo y dirigirme hacia abajo apresurando mis pasos, tuve que concentrarme para no caerme escaleras abajo.

Me puso frente a un hombre robusto pero fuerte de cabello dorado brillante y lustroso y mejillas sonrojadas

.- Isabella, este caballero el señor Louis Newton, tiene grandes e importantes empresas en esta ciudad – ya entendí porque me lo presentaba de primero - señor Newton ella es mi hija, Isabella Swan

.- mi especialidad son el oro y los diamantes – completo el su propia presentación y se inclino a besar mi mano – es un placer conocerla al fin señorita Swan

.- también es un placer conocerle señor Newton

.- todos le esperaban, es usted casi un mito en todo el lugar, Victoria no habla demasiado de ti y la curiosidad se apodera de la gente – rio a carcajadas, una risa contagiosa y alegre, y le sonreí para que entendiese que no me sentía ofendida

.- lamento que ya no tengan mitos entonces, yo los disfruto mucho – dije casi sinceramente, de verdad yo prefería ser un mito allí que una habitante mas pero lo dije en son de broma para que no notara la verdad de mis palabras

.- siento si soy descortés – hablo luego del corto segundo en que soltó su fácil risotada – pero mi muchacho, ese que está allí – señalo disimuladamente a un joven de mi edad que nos miraba desde un lugar prudentemente alejado de la mesa, asentí para que continuase – si bueno, es mi hijo Mike y no he parado de mirarle desde que bajo como una princesa por esas escaleras, es muy tímido y esperaba que tuviese la amabilidad de hablarle

Tenía una sonrisa afable y un tono confidente y me miraba esperando mi respuesta, a mi lado mi madre frunció el ceño levemente, estaba segura de que las insinuaciones del señor newton estaban claramente en su lista de comportamientos impropios, así que en lugar de pensar en si quería o no hablar con el joven newton preferí dar rienda suelta a mi educación

.- perdone ¿pero no sería aun mas descortés de mi parte acercarme de forma tan abrupta a un joven? – espere que se ofendiera pero contra todo pronóstico el hombre rio de nuevo, era toda una caja de risas

.- ¡como pensé! ¡Mi muchacho tiene buen ojo! – se sacudió un poco mas tratando de controlar su propio buen humor y luego un poco entre cortado se dirigió a mí una vez más – lo lamento debo parecerle toda una molestia, pero le pediré que no lo rechace demasiado fuerte cuando haga su patético intento de hablar con usted

.- hare lo que pueda – le asegure sin prometer nada

.- es usted todo un halago para nosotras pero Isabella debe conocer a todos los demás invitados antes de la cena Louis – mi madre hablo con un tono de reproche pero sonreía, al parecer no era la única que decía las verdades en broma

Poco después conocí a Carmen y Eleazar una pequeña familia que trabajaba tenia empresa de sombreros y zapatos, el clima estaba helado pero ambos eran cálidos como el sol, me agradaron casi al instante y me sorprendí de encontrar algo que me agradara en todo el país, pero las presentaciones no se detuvieron, la mayoría eran familias influyentes, eso no era ninguna sorpresa, las familia McConelli que se encargaba del banco más importante de la ciudad, la familia Weber que tenía una empresa de telas y ropa que comenzaba a extenderse, los Price a los que no les tome demasiada atención por su profesión política, los Duming que vendían caballos de raza y otros muchos a los que tuve que decir "es un placer conocerle", de ultimo conocí al hombre que mi madre amaba, james pero no entablemos ningún tipo de conversación animada, solo u par de saludos, era un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos intimidantes que combinaba muy bien con ella así que cuando vi los ojos de mi madre brillar al dirigirse a él murieron todas mis replicas.

La noche paso tranquila pero el pie de mi madre repiqueteaba con fuerza como siempre que estaba ansiosa

.- no llegan… - susurro quedamente y apenas pude escucharle

La puerta sonó sorpresivamente solo unos minutos antes de la cena, y mi madre casi corrió a abrirla, yo y pude adivinar que casi todos los demás invitados dirigieron sus ojos hacia la puerta de entrada

Fue esa la primera vez que los_ vi_

Eran hermosos, tanto, que era doloroso verlos, ambos llegaron a pie, sin un carruaje o auto que les condujera y sin embargo eran más hermosos que cualquier ángel que haya visto jamás en pintura o sueños. Eran muy pálidos, más que yo, y sus ojos grandes color miel eran hipnotízantes, caminar con soltura pero me parecía que casi flotaban sobre el suelo que repentinamente me pareció aburrido y sucio, eran una pareja, una pareja de ángeles en la tierra

La mujer, de aspecto tan hermoso que bajaba todo el autoestima de golpe, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro en forma de corazón su vestido, del mismo color de sus ojos caía con gracia hacia abajo mientras su brazo colgaba del hombre, que era tan hermoso como ella, el cabello de la mujer de un castaño claro le daba un aspecto delicado, y el hombre, tan hermoso como un dios griego tenía el cabello rubio muy claro y los ojos del mismo dorado brillante

Pero lo que más me impresionó fue la mirar que el hombre le dirigía

Era de completa adoración, como no hubiese nada en el mundo que fuese más importante y cuando ella alzo la mirada para responder a alguna frase que yo no había escuchado sus ojos correspondieron sus sentimientos con la misma fuerza, mirarlos me había dejado sin aliento.

.- Isabella ven aquí – mi madre me llamo visiblemente nerviosa mientras hacía ademanes con las manos para que me acercara, tarde un poco en hacerlo y me situé junto a ella, de cara a la hermosa pareja – querida, ellos son el doctor Carlisle y la señora Esme Cullen, ella es mi hija Isabella.

.- Estamos encantados de conocerte, hacia un tiempo que habíamos escuchado de ti – respondió Esme con una sonrisa amable y cálida, era la primera en hablarme con familiaridad y no me molesto en absoluto

.- es un placer conocerles – y esta vez no fue una molestia repetirlo

.- lamentamos haber llegado tan tarde, fue completamente mi culpa, el hospital me necesito el último minuto y no pude denegar, lo lamento – me gusto como utilizaron las frases en plural para dirigirse a nosotras por igual tampoco era algo que hubiese escuchado con frecuencia en aquella reunión

.- no hay ningún problema, un doctor como usted es una persona ocupada además llegaron antes de la cena – mi madre por otro lado si se dirigía a ellos de manera individual

Pasaron tratando de mezclase con las personas que habían reanudado sus platicas, pero en mi opinión eran intentos vanos, resaltarían incluso entre un millón de personas, Mike Newton que había estado vacilando toda la noche para acercarse a mi casi corrió presuroso al verme sola en medio de la habitación, pero yo estaba mirando a los Cullen en ese momento y no lo vi llegar

.- bue-buenas noches señoritas Isabella – dijo con un tono sonrosado en las mejillas que me recordó a su padre, Mike era parecido pero más joven y más delgado, sus ojos eran de un azul brillante diferente a los verdes del señor Louis Newton pero la forma en que se achicaban por la sonrisa era la misma

.- buenas noches joven Mike – conteste un poco desentendida tratando de escuchar las palabras a mi lado que eran intercambiadas por los Cullen y mi madre

.- ¿estás pasando bien la fiesta?

.- si, es excelente ¿Cómo te ha parecido? – mentí con descuido poniendo más atención, deje de escuchar a Mike cuando comenzó a hablar sobre lo que había observado desde su esquina

.- ¿entonces cree que podrá hacer algo? Sé que usted es el mejor medico que se puede encontrar y yo… - escuchar a mi madre titubeando definitivamente era algo para los libros de historia

.- entiendo su situación Victoria, y le prometo que hare lo que esté a mi alcance, estoy seguro de que si sigue las indicaciones que le he dado la situación mejorara – le aseguro sin dar detalles de lo que ocurría

.- entendemos que tenga premura pero hemos tenido algunas problemas familiares, entiendo que debe ser angustiante para usted la espera

.- lo sé, les agradezco mucho su discreción – concedió mi madre sin poder evitar el uso del plural – la boda será dentro de dos meses, estaría orgullosa de aceptarlos como mis invitados – sugirió con algo más de altivez

.- y nosotros de asistir, Victoria, no pierdas la fe, continuaremos investigando, ten por seguro que no abandonare tu caso – no podría estar segura pero casi creo que la voz de mi madre temblaba por contener algún sollozo cuando contesto

.- cuento con ello señor Cullen

.- ¿Isabella… esta escuchándome? – hablo la voz de Mike, ya no tan parlanchín y mucha más nervioso que al principio, le mire con atención, y fue un error, porque noto la diferencia con mi anterior mirada – te hablaba de que si ibas a la tiende a mi padre yo podría regalarte algo para tu madre y para ti, estoy seguro de que algo te gustara

Me sonrió con confianza y pensé en cuantas chicas soñarían con una propuesta como esa, o más bien, a cuantas chicas el joven Mike les había propuesto aquello y ellas le habías respondido con sonrisas brillantes

Hubiese sido todo un alago, pero a mí no me gustaban los regalos

.- muchas gracias, estoy segura de que hay muchos objetos hermosos en su tienda Mike pero, ¿no se molestara su padre si los regala? – pregunte tratando de no darle una negativa tan dura, no parecía tan mal chico

.- en absoluto, mi padre admira que un hombre regale prendas de valor a mujeres que le igualen- insistió y reprimí un suspiro ¿es que no entendía las indirectas? – estoy seguro de que te encantaran – al parecer no

.- es tentador y halagador de su parte, pero no soy muy asidua a las joyas y no deseo abusar de su _hospitalidad _ ahora si me disculpa es hora de la cena

La comida fue bastante silenciosa, y por más que pasee la mirada no pude encontrar a los Cullen comiendo con nosotros, nadie más pareció notar la ausencia, los platos dejaron de desfilar un buen rato después y poco a poco todos se levantaron de la mesa, ya había pensado que los Cullen se habían marchado cuando los vi caminar entre las personas, mi curiosidad pudo más que mi educación

.- señor y señora Cullen – ambos voltearon hacia mí con sus sonrisas amables – no tuve la oportunidad de hablarles después de mi presentación, y durante la cena

.- ho cariño, lo siento tuve un pequeño mareo antes de sentarme y Carlisle tuvo que ayudarme un poco, lamento que te hayas quedado esperando – contesto con amabilidad la señora Cullen entendiendo hacia donde iban mis palabras

.- valla, que inoportuna he sido ¿ya se siente mejor?

.- mucho mejor corazón, muchísimas gracias, y no debes preocuparte podemos hablar ahora ¿está bien? – su tono era suave como las campanillas de viento y casi olvide como respirar

.- claro – caminamos todo juntos hasta unos sillones de la sala que aun quedaban desocupados, estaba mas ansiosa por esta plática que con cualquier otra pero no sabía porque

.- y dime pequeña Isabella ¿estás en la escuela?

.- tenía un maestro particular en Londres, pero ahora estamos en plena mudanza y solo pienso dedicarme a organizar un poco y tal vez haga algo de música

.- ¡música! ¿Qué instrumento tocas? – hablo con interés Esme mirándome con sus grandes ojos hermosos

.- el piano – de repente y solo con mi simple respuesta ambos quedaron en silencio, y se dirigieron una mirada elocuente, que no pude descifrar

.- eso es maravilloso, yo… tengo un pasatiempo como decoradora de interiores, si necesitas algún tipo de ayuda, por favor házmelo saber ¿si cielo? – contesto ella reaccionando primera ante la tención

.- será mi primera opción señora Cullen – musite con calma

.- ya es algo tarde, y nos encantaría hablar más con usted señorita Isabella pero ya es hora de volver a casa, las calles han sido peligrosas durante la noche estos días – hablo entonces Carlisle tomando la mano de su esposa aun un poco crispado pero disimulándolo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos

.- si, he escuchado de eso – conteste recordando las escuelas noticias sobre asesinatos en Minnesota solo habían sido algunos hombres con antecedentes dudosos y público en general, y yo sabía que los crímenes eran algo inevitable, ya sea en Londres o en la gigantesca América

Luego de eso todo fue típico y aburrido cada invitado se marcho con una educada despedida y la casa volvió a estar vacía una vez más, subí a mi habitación echando un pequeño vistazo hacia donde mi madre andaba, estaba segura de que ella no tenia intenciones de hablarme sobre sus confidencias con los Cullen así que lo deje pasar y subí pesadamente hacia mi habitación, recostándome sin cambiarme con lagrimas en los ojos, de verdad… de verdad me quedaría allí. No había nada que objetar al respecto

Excepto una cosa: yo no era feliz


	2. 2 esme y mis problemas de existencia

**Silencio color malva**

**Capitulo 2**

**Edward**

Respire profundamente, concentrándome, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que pasaba por mi cabeza, el bullicio era enorme y las calles se agitaban con la premura de la oscuridad todos sabiendo que ya era hora de volver a casa. Al menos la mayoría, pero no para mi, ni para mis _presas_, porque ambos habitábamos en las noches.

.- _tengo que llegar pronto si no mi madre me gritara otra vez siempre me lo anda advirtiendo pero…_

_.- estoy seguro de que no se dará cuenta, debería llevarle unas flores, si, así pensara que soy un buen esposo y olvidará que desaparecí durante dos horas con Elisa…_

_.- como me molesta tener que soportarla, es tan idiota con su estúpido vestido de…_

_.- primero tengo que lavar la cocina. Luego el baño y luego hacer la cena, después…_

Me detenía en cada pensamiento, ansioso, todos eran delatadores pero ninguno lo suficiente para ser mi presa, ninguno era lo suficientemente inhumano como para merecerlo. Sabía que los humanos eran corruptos, pero solo pocos podían llegar a ser lo suficientemente monstruos como para igualarme, tenía que ser cuidadoso, matar niños inocentes era un límite al que no deseaba llegar. Recordé el rostro de Carlisle, amable y bondadoso, y por último, suplicante cuando me insto que me quedara con él y Esme pero yo era lo que era y si podía hacer una diferencia en esta nueva y terrible vida, lo haría.

.- _nadie me está mirando, perfecto, solo tengo que ir mas a la izquierda, si esa es la casa… - _puse mi atención en estos pensamientos terriblemente conocidos, con la practica ya había logrado descifrar cuando una persona era una presa, cuando ésta aun no había pensado demasiado en el asunto

Sin embargo, este hombre no tardo en darme una imagen mental horriblemente grafica de lo pensaba hacer en la casa a la que se aproximaba

.- _tal como dijo Jeff, no hay testigos, perfecto, se supone ya la lleve no debe estar si no por aquí y luego… - _sus pensamientos se congelaron en el pórtico de la casa, que ahora era visible para mí, no me había costado demasiado llegar hasta él, siempre había sido tan rápido como me hacía falta.

Mis ojos ahora negros miraban con atención a ese hombre repulsivo a tan solo unos veinte metros de distancia, entendía la situación en la que estaba, el hombre regordete y sucio había ganado una apuesta con un tal Jeff que era el padre de familia de aquella casa, el muy desgraciado había vendido la dignidad de toda su familia por una noche para no perder su fortuna entera en la apuesta y le había dado indicaciones al ganador de cómo entrar para hacer lo que quisiese dentro, con sus hijas y mujer completamente indefensas.

Un escalofrió imperceptible para los ojos humanos recorrió su columna y no reprimí la sonrisa macabra que se formó en mi rostro, su instinto ya la indicaba lo que su mente ignorante no podía decirle: que estaba en peligro, y que no podía huir

Volteo a hacia los lados cada vez más nervioso, buscando alguna clase de peligro, pero él no podría verme entre la oscuridad, me estaba acercando y aunque no podía verme sabia que eso le atemorizaba, su pulso aceleró, asustado.

.- ¿qui-quien está allí? – Tenía un enorme tubo en su mano y lo coloco frente de si para defenderse – _cálmate Troy, no hay nadie, estas alucinando cosas solo entra en la maldita casa y ya _se reprocho así mismo, y vi en su mente los rostro de sus muchas anteriores victimas y el rostro de las que dormían dentro, inocentes

Eso fue demasiado para mi paciencia, lamentablemente ya no me quedaban motivos para ser amable.

.- te equivocas, si hay alguien – hable lentamente lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado pero con la calma suficiente para no despertar a las niñas de adentro

Al hombre pálido como la cal, se volvió hacia mi ahora empuñando el tubo de metal con más fuerza aun no podía verme

.- _¡demonios! Ese hijo de… diablos no tengo por qué estar asustado ¡es un sujeto y ya! Tendré que matarlo para volver a lo mío y… y… luego – _sus palabras mentales dejaron de tener coherencia cuando escucho mis pasos, su instinto estaba disparado en alerta de supervivencia

.- otro error más Troy, _si_ tienes _buenas_ razones para estar asustado – conteste a sus pensamientos y me acerque más, hasta que al fin pudo verme

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en una reacción tan usual que era tediosa, después de todo no había nada en mí que pudiese asustarle, salvo claro, lo que estaba mirando con fijeza: _mis ojos_

Pero no importaba si el descubría lo que yo era, no tendría tiempo comentárselo a nadie

.- t-tu es imposible que… que clase de… - tartamudeo y las palabras en su menta también se trabaron, estaba aterrorizado

.- no, no es magia ni ilusión Troy y tampoco es una broma – comencé hablando bajo, aletargando el momento, sabía que mis ojos no eran rojos ahora, sino más bien de un color negro profundo y espeluznante, demasiado para el cuerpo hermoso de adolescente que él veía, pero comprendía que yo era peligro y eso era lo que comandaba sus acciones y pensamientos ahora

.- ve-vete – sostuvo el tubo en alto para intimidarme – ¡vete antes de que te abra la cabeza! – Reprimí la risa irónica que esa afirmación me causaba, sus piernas estaban temblando – _¡solo vete!_

.- no me iré Troy, pero si tanto quieres intentarlo, ven y golpéame – el ruido que causaría mi caza podría despertar a las jóvenes de la casa y lo que menos deseaba era llamar la atención, ya tenía el plan en mi mente. La orquesta finamente diseñada para ser seguida a la perfección.

Espere escuchando atentamente las opciones que se planteaba, pero el hombre era tonto.

Corrió hacia mí con el tubo en alto, listo para golpearme el rostro tan fuerte como sus fuerzas le permitían, cuando estuvo a menos de medio metro le mire con fingida curiosidad, sabiendo que el golpe seco solo llegaría levemente a la casa, el tubo callo golpeándome en la frente, un golpe que hubiese derribado a cualquier humano pero yo apenas lo sentí como un leve empujón, sonreí, solo para darle algo de efecto y justo como en mis planes Troy soltó el tubo y corrió completamente despavorido

.- no puedes escapar Troy, has sido una muy mala persona – murmure cerca de él mientras corría, igualar su paso no me daba ningún esfuerzo

.- _¡es la muerte! ¡La muerte viene a llevarme! _– no conteste a sus pensamientos, su cerebro de lleno de imágenes que le recordaban lo que fue y lo que era, momentos que no tenían nada que ver con las horribles imágenes con las que me había atraído, el rostro de la mujer que amo y que lo abandono, los padre que no le quisieron y también le dejaron y todas las veces en las que el mismo alejo todas sus oportunidades

Tuve un momento de compasión.

.- lo siento, Troy

Y antes de que pudiese parpadear ya había acabado con su vida, bebí de él rápidamente hasta vaciarle por completo y me deshice de las evidencias. Mientras le miraba arder, me preguntaba si teníamos alguna diferencia, él y yo, después de todo ambos éramos monstruos, de diferentes clases, por supuesto, pero ¿eso realmente importaba? Para el ya todo había terminado, pero yo aun tendría muchas más penitencias que cargar sobre mi espalda. Estaba avisado, y sin embargo ya había comenzado a armas la orquesta y teatro que debía ejecutar para cazar al padre de familia que casi condenó a su propio hogar por cuenta propia, troy era un monstruo pero ese sujeto merecía mi castigo tanto o más que él… y yo aun tenía sed.

Aquella noche pensé profundamente, ya no me parecía que hacia lo correcto, ya no me sentía como si no importase las vidas que quitaba, o las que salvase, aun sentía la culpa, el remordimiento, aun las voces mentales aterrorizadas me atormentaban en los momentos de silencio, suspire con pesar, mi naturaleza me estaba consumiendo. Y tan molestas y dolorosas como las palabras de terror de mis presas las últimas palabras de Carlisle resonaban en mi mente.

"_ambos te esperaremos, si deseas volver nuestra puerta está abierta para ti"_

Sacudí esos pensamientos que me distraían y volví a la fabrica, un lugar abandonado por la cuidad que serbia tan bien como cualquier otro como refugio, no tenia ningunas intenciones de déjame ver más de la cuenta, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a tener una casa propia solo necesitaba un lugar donde guardar ropa para usar después y donde merodear cuando hubiese un día soleado, sonreí levemente a la nada, sabía muy bien las razones por las que recordaba ahora con más fuerza que nunca a Carlisle y Esme

Tan sobreprotectores como siempre, me habían seguido, encontrando mi paradero por primera vez desde que me había marchado de casa, asegurando nunca volver, ahora era la pareja Cullen, él como siempre ejerciendo su vocación médica y Esme a su lado como el primer día, ambos aparentaban ser una hermosa pareja feliz completamente normal que apreciaba los días de campo románticos en los días de sol

No me había comunicado con ellos, era lo suficientemente cobarde como para ocultarme a sus ojos, sabía que Esme me miraría con ternura maternal y que Carlisle trataría de razonar conmigo de la forma más educada posible, pero no podía soportarlo, no podía pensar en sus palabras de consuelo en sus ojos compasivos que no me juzgarían porque me recordarían con más fuerza lo que yo sabía: era un asesino, y no merecía compasión alguna

Ya alimentado comencé a razonar sobre temas insustanciales, solo escuchando vagamente los pensamientos de los transeúntes que caminaban ya a la luz de la mañana, mientras me preocupaba por la cantidad de tiempo que me tomaría ir a tomar una ducha al rio más cercano, una parte de mi cerebro registraba con extrañeza que muchos de los pensamientos de esa mañana coincidían, aun en este lugar, los chismorreos eran la primera fuente de entretenimiento y estos estaban dirigidos hacia un solo cauce.

Isabella Swan

Probablemente fuese para mí un nombre tan común como cualquier otro, pero tantas personas pensaban en el, que para el atardecer ya sabía todo lo que podría saberse de una desconocida como ella. Las imágenes mentales coincidían casi todas y se repetían entre recuerdos e imaginaciones, en todas, la joven lucia una piel pálida del color de la crema, delgada y de ojos marrones y un cabello castaño oscuro que enmarcaba un rosto en forma de corazón, nada del otro mundo, por supuesto, pero para ellos toda una novedad. Era la hija de Victoria Swan una viuda con una cantidad considerable de dinero de la que solo sabía por las voces de los demás, tenía entendido que solo la noche anterior la joven Isabella había aparecido bajo la visión pública y desde entonces al menos uno de cada tres pensamientos se dirigía a ella en más de una ocasión.

Los humanos podían llegar a ser _tan_ impresionables, solo muéstrales una novedad, algo bonito que salga de la rutina y tendrás toda su atención. Siempre andaban buscando algo para mirar, así que no había que esforzarse mucho… o ser imaginativo.

Retire mi atención de los chismorreos locales que concernían a la joven Isabella y trate de identificar al que mas me interesaba, bueno, tenía una lista de prioridades que esperaba cumplir, después de todo aun teniendo una eternidad de tiempo a mi disposición, habían cosas que no podrían retrasarse

Lo quisiera yo o no

Corriendo me concentraba en mis planes, cuidando siempre de permanecer en las sombras. No necesitaba pensar para correr, era una segunda naturaleza, era parte de mí.

.- _no puedo evitar estar preocupada, aun me parece un niño…como me gustaría saber si está bien…no, no debo buscarlo, Carlisle dice que debemos dejarle su espacio… pobre criaturita… -_ los pensamientos de Esme hacia unos días que no me tomaban desprevenido, solía caminar por allí, cuando no había suficiente sol como para exponerla, siempre estaban, sin rumbo por la cuidad, buscándome sin quererlo.

No entendía como aquella mujer podía pasar tanto tiempo preocupada por mí, ya habían pasado dos años desde que había declinado la última propuesta de Carlisle, pero ya mi determinación estaba flaqueando, y eso me hacía sentir como un cobarde. En muchos sentidos

Cobarde por no poder seguir mis decisiones

Cobarde por haber elegido el camino más fácil

Cobarde por no enfrentarme a los ojos amables de Carlisle ni los amorosos de Esme

No importaba cual de las cobardías era peor, y no importaba tampoco que se contradijesen entre sí, todas se aplicaban perfectamente a mí. La sed de sangre había sido demasiado y aun entendiendo las razones que tenia Carlisle había decidido dejarme llevar por la naturaleza corrupta que tenia, ya había acabado con muchas vidas, ya había hecho temblar de terror a muchos humanos escasamente mejores que yo, y ella, Esme, que lo sabía todo, aun así no dejaba de preocuparse por mi… ¡preocuparse por mi!

Ya sabía sobre su historia tan terrible como la de cualquiera de nosotros, había concebido a un bebe, que había muerto bajo pocos días después, ese bebe era lo único que la mantenía a flote en una vida llena de dolor e insatisfacción, una vida llena de lagrimas, ni siquiera había sido capaz de considerar investigar _porque _o_ como_ había muerto la criatura, incluso en sus recuerdo la situación en la que había muerto era muy sospechosa. Esme amaba a ese bebe con la suficiente pasión y entrega que el simple hecho de perderle le había quitado todo, incluso las ganas de vivir, no intento saber porque su hijo había muerto ni si había culpables o no, de hecho, a ella no le importo nada salvo una cosa

Su bebe había muerto y no volvería.

Yo que había escuchado todo a través de sus recuerdos tenía una vaga idea de cómo se sentía en esa situación, pero aun con todos los detalles en teoría, era imposible para mi entender el dolor por el que había tenido que pasar. Sin esperanza, sin miedo, sin nada que perder, se tiro al acantilado esperando no abrir sus ojos nunca más, porque el dolor físico nunca sería tan grande como su corazón roto y vacio. O tal vez, su corazón sabía algo que ella no, porque siguió latiendo dentro de ese cuerpo destrozado, tal vez, solo quizá, esperando a Carlisle. Era imposible creer en las coincidencias cuando dos personas como ellos se encontraban y se amaban con semejante intensidad, Carlisle ni siquiera tuvo que cruzar una mirada con ella, o hablarle, ella no tuvo que vestirse con sus mejores galas ni sonreírle, no se necesito que el le halagara o la complaciera. El amor estaba allí, el lo vio y ella lo acepto gustosa, punto. Y a partir de entonces no hubo marcha atrás

Si yo no poseyese mi don y no supiese que ambos eran completamente sinceros, probablemente hubiese pensado que era una locura, pero a fin de cuentas ¿quién era yo para hablar de amor? No lo conocía ni lo añoraba y siendo como soy nunca lo haría, yo no era compasivo como Carlisle, ni pasional como Esme, solo era un monstruo que creía que hacia justicia y tenía un complejo de dios. No había nada más para mí allá afuera.


	3. 3 ojos rojos

**Silencio color malva**

**Capitulo 3**

**bella**

Los siguientes días a fueron… aburridos.

No tenía amigos, aunque eso no suponía demasiada diferencia con respecto a mi casa en Londres, lo diferente en realidad era que no tenía a nadie con quien pasar el día. Intenté con Jesica pero éramos agua y aceite, no me costó mucho entender que no iba a poder contar con ella cuando descubrí que su idea de una conversación interesante era poner de centro la vida de otras personas. No es que me molestaran los chismorreos, a veces los utilizaba como excusa para saber cómo estaban las personas que me importaban, pero aquí… bueno, no tenía idea de quienes eran los protagonistas de sus historias sensacionalistas.

Trate de hablarle sobre los libros y poemas que había leído, pero no le gustaban los clásicos como "orgullo y prejuicio", libros que yo leía y mucho menos los más actuales, casi recién publicados como "el misterio de las siete esferas" o "ruido y furia" los volví a leer presa del aburrimiento pocos días después de mi llegada.

Pasadas las dos o tres semanas decidí que me convertiría en un mueble… o tal vez una estatua, era escalofriante que me sintiera identificada con los objetos, pero así era, mi madre aun no contrataba al nuevo cuidador de sus caballos, ni a ninguna jardinera, o cocinera, o a alguien mas, quien sea. Estaba demasiado absorta con sus planes de boda en los cuales por supuesto no me dejaba participar ni como apoyo moral, ahora James Cooper era su mundo.

.- madre… - comencé durante la cena, una de esas pocas en las que ella no tenía una reunión con sus colaboradores y demás adultos aburridos - estaba pensado… ¿por qué no pides que Ángela venga a vivir con nosotras? – Aventuré de golpe – ella… me participo que le gustaba mucho este lugar y seria de muy buena ayuda para Jesica…

Sus ojos grandes de lechuza me miraron por un segundo buscando algo en mi mirada, y como sonrió un poco después supuse que lo que buscaba, no lo encontró

.- no lo había pensado, pediré que la traigan supongo… aunque ya contrate a algunas personas, imagino que también necesitas compañía – sonrió con amabilidad y siguió comiendo

No conteste, porque estaba demasiado choqueada para hacerlo

Ella había descubierto al instante una de las más importantes razones por las que le pedía un favor como ese, pero no estaba molesta, a ella no le gustaba que yo tuviera como amigos únicamente a los sirvientes de la casa. Preferí guardar cualquier comentario para no arruinar su buen humor, pero al parecer Victoria no tenía intención de mantener la cena en silencio como siempre hacia.

.- pronto será tu cumpleaños Isabella – me recordó y yo tuve que hacer cuentas mentales… faltaban dos meses exactamente – pensé que podrías ir pensando que es lo que te gustaría hacer ese día, no está bien que estes encerrada en casa, por lo menos durante tu cumpleaños – sonrió de nuevo, simpática.

.- si…pensare en eso – tal vez yo nunca había notado que ella era bipolar y lo era… o James la hacía más feliz que nadie en el mundo, tanto que la convertía en otra persona…

No le di muchas vueltas, ni esa noche ni a la mañana siguiente, cuando Jesica me despertó comentándome sobre los nuevos empleados, no cabía en sí de la emoción, supongo que por la expectativa de una nueva historia que contar.

Pasee entonces por la cocina encontradme con la nueva cocinera, la señora Burton su cocina olía delicioso, pero estaba demasiado ebria para entablar una conversación corrida, hui lentamente para que no se diera cuenta. Al siguiente que conocí a fue a Benjamín un agradable jardinero de piel color trigueña y ojos claros con el cabello de un negro deslustrado que parecía poder controlar él mismo las plantas y la tierra, hable poco con él, pero no porque no me agradara, sino mas bien porque él no me entendía mucho… venia de Egipto.

Suspire cansada… tendría que leer alguno de mis libros de nuevo o realmente me haría una roca. Antes pasaba mi tiempo con Ángela, o maría, o Vicent, o Eleonor, cualquiera de los que trabajaban en casa estaba bien, pero allí no había demasiadas opciones. Rodee la casa, ya con un nuevo libro en mis manos "cosecha roja" era lo único que había encontrado medianamente llamativo en la librería, y además era una nueva novela.

.- ¡hey! si sigues caminando hacia adelante como vas pisaras caca de caballo – me detuve en seco volteando de un lado al otro la cabeza como una tonta – estoy aquí

Era un muchacho tal vez mayor que yo un año o dos con la piel color canela, cálida y brillante y el cabello negro muy liso, sus ojos negros eran brillantes como su sonrisa y su cuerpo fornido me llevaban unos buenos veinte centímetros de altura, vestía sencillo y desgarbado, con una camisa blanca manchada de tierra y polvo y unos pantalones de tela negros que se habían hecho algo grises con el lavado

Le sonreí dándome la vuelta, me había salvado de una tarde de los gritos de Victoria y también de pasar una gran vergüenza con mis zapatos

.- gracias por la advertencia – musite con cortesía una vez me acerque a él, solo se encogió de hombros sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa deslumbrante

.- alguien tiene que cuidar de las chicas ricas atolondradas – me sorprendió que me insultara, aunque fuese en juego, y tal vez eso impidió que me molestase su comentario, su sonrisa no vacilo ni un instante cuando extendió la mano hacia mi – Jacob Black, un placer

.- Isabella Swan – repuse dándole la mano, dejaría pasar lo último, le debía una, de todas maneras

.- ha claro tu eres la chica fantasma de la que hablan por aquí – comento riéndose, y yo no entendí para nada

.- ¿disculpa? - lo pensó un segundo

.- si, supongo que nadie te ha contado. Veras dicen por ahí que eres una damisela vagante que no sale de su casa por sus cuentas pendientes, que la señora Victoria disimula para que no la ataques que eres su hija y que en realidad eres un fantasma – levantó sus manos callosas hacia delante fingiendo que eran garras – pero que si te encuentras con alguien a solas le cortaras el pecho y robaras su corazón latiente

Y para su sorpresa y la mía estalle en carcajadas, no podía contenerme, la imagen que se había hecho en mi mente de mi intentando algo con eso era… era… ¡ridícula! ¡Ni siquiera sabía cortar un pollo sin lastimarme las manos! reí durante un buen rato esperando a que mi cuerpo dejada de convulsionarse y mi estomago dejara de doler

.- que cruel, no es una historia de terror tan mala – murmuro Jacob sonriendo de lado, estaba segura de que a él también la parecía ridículo

.- si lo es – reí un poco sonriéndole también, no tenia caso imponerle respeto a Jacob, yo siempre pedía que fueran naturales conmigo, y este chico algo lunático era cálido y familiar… muy agradable – ¿quién invento esa locura?

.- me gustaría decir que fui yo, pero en realidad lo escuche de unos hombres en el bar de Summer, si crees que esa es mala ¡tienes que oír las idioteces que esos tipos pueden llegar a decir! – reí de buena gana con él ya mucho mas recatada y formal – y a fin de cuentas, ¿que trae a la _señorita Swan _a este lado del jardín?

Esta vez, en vez de ofenderme con el tono sarcástico con el que dijo mi nombre me dio mucha gracia

.- tengo problemas con el aburrimiento, pensaba leer "cosecha roja" pensé que sería interesante – le señale el libro de mis manos, con él me desenvolvía como si hablara con un viejo a amigo y de hecho así me sentía.

.- a mi no me va eso de los libros, no te ofendas, pero si no tengo que leerlos, no los leo – no me molesto, Jacob era sincero y yo prefería eso a que me mintiera para caerme bien

.- tú te lo pierdes… - bromee con calma, quitándole importancia

.- ¡ja! No lo creo, ¡pero oye! si estas aburrida puedes acompañarme con Lucero

.- ¿Lucero? – su sonrisa volvió a brillar

.- aja es la nueva yegua, acaba de dejar de ser un potro y es hora de que aprenda a cargar más peso ¿qué dices? - era la primera proposición que me alegraba desde hacía meses

.- ¡claro! ¡Suena fantástico!

Me uní a él con alegría, y hasta entonces fue que note el cepillo y bote de avena que llevaba en las manos, Lucero solía ser para mí solo "el caballo niña" cuando visitaba con mi madre la casa de mis tíos, ella no tenia demasiada edad pero era pequeña y débil cuando yo la conocí ahora era toda una yegua adulta y fuerte, con su bello color arena reluciente y piernas musculosas

Jacob rio durante mucho rato cuando le comente como solía llamar la yegua antes, y aun rio un poco después cada vez que lo recordaba, no tenía ni la mas mínima consideración con mis sentimientos, yo ya sabía que no era imaginativa pero no me gustó confirmarlo. El resto de la tarde la pase con él, mientras me explicaba que las yeguas eran aun mas nerviosas que los caballos y que había que tener una personalidad fuerte pero amable para que ellos te escuchasen, me dejo darle azúcar a Lucero, y ese fue mi único gran aporte, yo podía muy nerviosa a la yegua y Jacob se negó a darle motivos para que se pusiera frenética

Al caer el sol (que note que ya no estaba quemando mi cráneo debajo del sombrero) Jacob se retiro para regresar corriendo con dos jugos de naranja de la cocina

.- si alguien pregunta, te gusta mucho el jugo y tienes la costumbre de tomarte dos vasos completos – sonrió entregándome uno y sentándose algo lejos de mí, lo suficiente para mirarme mientras hablaba

.- no soy buena mintiendo – admití, mas para hablar que para amenazarle con el jugo

.- no importa, eres una chica rica, te creerán solo para hacerte feliz – sonrió, y aunque sus palabras eran reprochadoras su tono no mostraba ni envidia ni recelo… raro

.- lo dices como si conocieras a muchas chicas como yo

.- unas cuantas – se encogió de hombros, tranquilo – ninguna a la que le guste acompañarme con los caballos pero si algunas que tienen mucho más dinero que pensamientos inteligentes

.- auch, ¿eso era para mi ego? – rio con ganas sacudiendo un poco su camisa y quitándose el calor, yo no estaba tan acalorada porque él había hecho mucho más esfuerzo que yo

.- perdón por eso, no pienso que seas así, de veras, es solo que a veces hablo antes de pensar – asentí dándole la razón por completo, no me extrañaba lo que me decía – ¿no te van a regañar por hablar conmigo?

.- si alguien pregunta estuve leyendo todo el día – repuse poniendo un dedo sobre mis labio en señal de silencio y repitiendo casi las mismas palabras que el

.- ¡ja! ¡Esa estuvo buena! Si, es mejor así, no quiero perder mi trabajo, de veras necesito el dinero

.- ¿vives por tu cuenta? – pregunte impresionada

.- no, nada de eso, vivo con mi papa, pero estoy reuniendo un poco para comprar algunos libros que necesito

.- dijiste que los libros no eran lo tuyo - le reproche

.- no, dije que no leía libro si no _tenía_ que hacerlo y estos tengo que leerlos Isabella, quiero ser mecánico, ya sabes arreglar autos, se paga muy bien además siempre me gustaron mucho las maquinas – inflo su pecho, completamente orgulloso de sí mismo – puedo hacer que un reloj destartalado sirva sin equivocarse ni por un segundo, también se bastante sobre hornos, calentadores, y casi todo lo que funcione con motor o tuercas. Cuando era niño logre arreglar mi primera caja de música, fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que mi mamá recibió jamás, nadie podía creer que había sido solo un viejo pedazo chatarra en la basura

.- suena increíble… ¿pero no hay maestros que te enseñen eso? – pregunte absorta, Jacob rio con sorna, no me gusto

.- no para los descendientes indios como yo – ahora lo entendía, era difícil acabar con esa clase de costumbres desagradables, pero así era, las oportunidades se limitaban por muchos flancos para Jacob; de repente me sentí aun mas orgullosa de él, después de todo, él no era de los que se rendían, estaba segura, él iba a ser mecánico, no imaginaba como algo tan trivial como el racismo podía siquiera competir con el fuego que veía en sus ojos

.- pues… ¿quién necesita maestros cuando puedes convertirte en uno por tu cuenta? - el me sonrió de nuevo, ahora sin rastros de ironía o sorna y supe que entendió que le apoyaba

Aunque me gustaba estar con Jacob, el tenia mucho más trabajo del que imaginaba, y yo no siempre podía estar con él, prometí que volvería a acompañarle, de ser posible todos los días, pensaba que yo deseaba su compañía más que él la mía, pero me sorprendió sonriendo y comentando que las cosas eran más divertidas cuando yo estaba, me sonrojé por eso y le hice reír mas, y finalmente, alargando el momento tanto como pude, tuve que irme.

No deseaba entrar a la casa, temía sentirme de nuevo como un mueble más, así que solo tome mi bolso y algo de dinero y salí, no había nada que yo desease afuera, pero tal vez podría encontrar algo para regalarle a Jacob o a Ángela para cuando volviera. Camine con las calles oscureciéndose, mirando tiendas esperando encontrar algo que mágicamente me llamara tan absorta que apenas note como el cielo se oscurecía por completo

De haberme dado cuenta, habría vuelto a casa antes, pero cuando note que mi sombra ya no estaba y que los faros estaban iluminados, ya estaba bastante lejos, di media vuelta y voltee en todas las direcciones buscando un punto de referencia para guiarme… oh no, recordaba haber visto ese lugar pero no recordaba cómo me llevaba a mi casa… seguí caminando, en algún momento tenía que encontrar el camino ¿no? Además quedarme en esa calle oscura no era la mejor idea.

Sentí ojos detrás de mí, pero no quise voltear para asustarme más si en verdad alguien me seguía, en cambio, camine más rápido… pude ver una calle iluminada lo suficientemente cerca como para divisar un local de belleza, era un buen lugar para preguntar direcciones porque sabían más que cualquiera sobre la ciudad, pero antes de llegar había una larga y poco iluminada calle con sombras sospechosas.

Apure el paso, era mi única oportunidad de llegar a casa, estar sola en la oscuridad me daba miedo y los ojos que sentía detrás de mi no estaban ayudando creí escuchas pasos amortiguados a mi espalda… _por favor que solo sea mi imaginación… por favor que solo sea mi imaginación…_

Pero no lo era y me quedo muy claro cuando una voz gruesa y ronca que vino de detrás de mi grito fuerte y claro

.- ¡hay nena!

Esto era malo… _muy malo, _camine todavía más rápido, casi corriendo y mirando al piso, estaba segura de que si corría de verdad los zapatos caros que mi madre me había comprado me harían caer, lo hacían cuando caminaba por la casa, corriendo no tenía muchas posibilidades.

.- ¡espera preciosa! – esta voz era diferente, era menos gruesa pero igual de aterradora

_¡Son dos!_ Grito una vocecita asustada dentro de mi mente, respire muy profundo, estaba cerca, estaba cerca, solo unos metros más y… y una enorme masa de carme me empujo contra una pared a mi lado

No había notado el callejón oscuro como boca de lobo que estaba a solo ocho metros de mi ruta de escape pero descubrirlo me costó caro, las manos del sujeto estaban bien puestas sobre mis antebrazos y su rechoncha cara estaba asquerosamente cerca de la mía, podía oler el ron que emanaba de su piel como si se hubiese bañado en el, me dieron nauseas.

.- ¿a dónde pensabas ir? ¿He linda? – gruño él cerca de mi cara, y trate de no pensar en que pasaría conmigo si no lograba salir de allí, los otros dos hombres que me seguían se pusieron detrás de él y pude verlos ahora, pero eso no ayudaba para nada.

Trate de pensar, era difícil, podría patearlos clavando uno de los tacones en donde llegase, cualquier lugar estaría bien siempre que le causase dolor, si me soltaba, podría tratar de correr o soltar un grito fuerte para que alguien viniese en mi ayuda, la misma vocecita asustada me recordó que eran tres y que yo tenía la fuerza de un conejillo blanco… pedí a esa voz que se callara, pero no lo hizo.

Ellos estaba admirando la mercancía, es decir, a mi. Mientras el hombre más gordo aun me tenia sujeta, tenía que hacer algo, lo que sea… desesperaba busque a mi alrededor, muy quieta esperando distraerles, desgraciadamente no tenía ningún plan

Solo cerré los ojos por un segundo, algo poco más que un parpadeo, y el mundo completo cambio en ese pequeño e insignificante espacio de tiempo, no había nada, salvo la posición de mi cuerpo que no hubiese cambiado. Estaba allí parada contra la pared polvorosa de un callejón oscuro en el que casi no se podía ver nada, pero todo lo demás era diferente. Mis captores habían sido un hombre grueso y alto, que era el que me había gritado primero, otro más bajo, que era su acompañante y una mole gigante y olorosa que era que me aprisionaba, pero ahora, esos sujetos grandes e impresionantes no era nada, literalmente.

Frente a mi estaba un _chico_, de contextura joven pero varios centímetros más alto que yo y _él_ era el que había cambiado_ todo_, no lo había visto, pero estaba segura de que había sido él el que había partido el cuello del hombre más alto que se había doblado de forma antinatural a dos metros de mi en el suelo, él que había arrojado contra la pared a la mole y había sido él que le había aplastado los brazos de forma tan escalofriante que la huella de su zapato estaba marcada en sus músculos con sus huesos sobresalientes como si su brazo fuese de simple plastilina.

Lo sabía porque ahora estaba sobre el hombre más bajo, que tenía una pierna doblada hacia un lado extraño, rota. El olor llego tan rápido a mí que apenas pude resistir las ganas de vomitar: _sangre _ estaba mordiendo su brazo, y la sangre salía de él a borbotones, el hombre grito, pero el grito apenas y yo podía oírlo, no tenía fuerza… casi tan rápido como su llegada, el hombre que el chico mordía fue dejando de resistirse hasta quedarse completamente inmóvil

Yo me quede allí, petrificada por primera vez deseando ser una estatua mientras vi como mordía a los otros hombres y la sangre volvió a marearme, apenas respirando, para no captar más de ese olor y vomitar me sujete a los bordes mal trechos de la pared esperando no desvanecerme. El chico no volteo a verme ni siquiera cuando termino con el segundo y mordió al tercero y yo… no podía dejar de mirarle, por muy masoquista que eso fuese…

Lo último que vi, antes de que el olor de oxido y sal me desmayara fueron sus ojos, la silueta completamente negra del muchacho solo me dejo ver eso cuando de volteo hacia mí y el instante me tomo de los brazos sujetándome con fuerza, un pequeño rayo de luz nocturna llego a sus ojos.

Ojos rojos como rubí…

Continuara

No pongo comentarios, porque nunca se que decir… lo siento soy nueva en fanfiction net y esta historia apenas esta tomando ritmo, espero que no les moleste o aburra, es la primera que publico, me lo he tomado con calma por falta de review pero la alegraria mucho escuchar si a algien le gusta a lo desagrada... muchas gracias

atte:... yo

PD: solo la historia me pertenece los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y este fic es hecho por divercion y sin fines de lucro


End file.
